Podes me PECE But that's what i call love
by R-sassa
Summary: Picar, envergonhar, chatiar, enlouquecer... Calor abrasador, ter que andar. Um dia em casa dos pais dele. O que acontecerá? uhhh, que medo xD
1. Chapter 1

Naruto e CIA não me pertencem.

"_blábláblá"_ – pensamentos das personagens.

* * *

Calor!

"_Aff, como odeio isto. Tudo bem que em Suna é muito pior, mas ter que andar… que tortura; ninguém merece. "_ – Temari pensava enquanto caminhava. Outra missão levava-a de volta a Konoha.

"_Tsc, e ainda por cima tenho de ir aturar aquela gentinha irritante. Bahh! Como a vida é injusta"._ Estava tão entretida nos seus pensamentos que nem reparara que tinha acabado de chegar aos portões de Konoha. Uma voz chamava por ela.

- Problemática?! Hey! Está tudo bem?

- Hã? Ah, olá! Tudo óptimo e contigo? ^^

- Também… Estás estranha. – Shikamaru, o guia dela sempre que ia a Konoha, pois mesmo que Temari já conhecesse todos os cantos, faziam sempre questão de andarem juntos.

- Deve ser do calor… E aí, menos preguiçoso desde a última vez? – Temari riu e Shikamaru lançou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

- E tu? Menos problemática?

- Esses são os teus argumentos para tudo não é idiota? Mas diz lá, onde temos de ir hoje?

- A Tsunade-sama pediu para que quando chegasses te levar a ela.

- Então bora lá!

Caminhavam em silêncio, não dava para entender se era bom ou mau. A multidão invadia as ruas e por isso demoraram mais tempo a chegar.

- Bolas, estava a ver que nunca mais…

- Podes crer – afirmou Shikamaru, batendo em seguida à porta.

- Entre!

- Oi, Hokage-sama. – Falou Temari.

- Sabaku no Temari. Bem-vinda mais uma vez. Como tens passado?

- Bem obrigada. Tsunade-sama estão aqui os documentos enviados pelo Kazekage, Gaara.

- Ah sim, dá cá. Bem, antes de partires tenho uma tarefa para vocês os dois.

- OS DOIS?? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Hai! Tenho aqui uma documentação sobre os próximos exames chunnin e preciso que tratem dela.

- Que problemático…

- Sim, sim… - continuou Tsunade – o pior é que as salas de reuniões não estão disponíveis e as restantes estão em remodelação e por esse motivo não poderão ficar aqui.

- Então vamos para onde?? O.Õ – Inquiriu Temari.

- Sei lá … Vão para o parque, para o café ou para o restaurante do Ichiraku mas façam o vosso trabalho! E agora …^^ … DESAPAREÇAM!!

Temari e Shikamaru saíram logo.

- E agora?

- Agora complicou… - disse Shikamaru sonolento.

-Hey perguiçoso, nem penses em ir embora. Vamos tratar da maldita papelada juntos por isso trata de arranjar um sitio como deve ser, já que és o guia… - uma veio já saltava da testa de Temari.

- Ok, vamos para minha casa – soltou Shikamaru, calmo, observando as nuvens.

- NANI?? – Temari congelara. _"Ele está mocado ou quê? Então quer-me levar para casa dele? Pervertido… Não, calma; eu é que já estou a inventar. Ah, se bem que era engraçado e podia provocá-lo… Mas que vergonha, e se os pais dele estão lá?"_

Shikamaru tentava analisar as expressões faciais da kunoichi ao seu lado, que provinham da luta mental que estava a ter; então, já é impaciente, agarrou-a pela mão e disse:

- Vá, quanto mais depressa formos, mais depressa nos despachamos.

Levou-a pelo meio da multidão, nas apertadas ruas de Konoha, atraindo olhares curiosos. _"Mas que raio este louco pensa que está a fazer? Assim ainda pensa que me pode controlar. Para dizer a verdade, até sabe bem… Ahhhh, vou matar-me!"_

- Chegamos. - Disse ele com o seu típico ar cansado.

- Hum…

- Que foi?

- Nada!

- Então vem.

Entraram em casa. Era grande e espaçosa, muito organizada.

- Mãe! – _"ah não, por favor não"_ – era o desejo de ambos.

- Sim...? – _"nãããããooooo!!!"_

- Ah, estás aqui. É só para dizer que trouxe uma colega, tu sabes, Sabaku no Temari, de Suna, para preenchermos uma papelada e…

- Olá minha querida. Como estás? Eu sou a Yoshino, muito prazer :D – dizia ela muito amavelmente.

- Olá! Sabaku no Temari e o prazer é todo meu. – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Shikamaru estava aterrorizado _"Por Kami-sama! O que se passa aqui? Se calhar é um genjutsu! Ah não… É impressão minha ou elas estão a dar-se bem? O.O Que problemático, tenho de acabar com isto e rapidamente…" _

- Bem, nós temos muito trabalho pela frente por isso vamos indo.

- Já? Óh que pena, estava a gostar tanto de, finalmente, conhecer a Temari. És muito bonita! O Shika já me tinha falado de ti, mas nunca pensei que fosses assim…

Shikamaru e Temari entreolharam-se e coraram.

- Muito obrigada, mas agora temos mesmo de ir…

- Vão lá e se precisarem de algo chamem, daqui a pouco vou sair, vejam se lancham.

- Sim senhora Nara…

- E põe-te à vontade querida. Como se estivesses em tua casa.

Lá caminharam eles em direcção ao quarto. Entraram e Shikamaru fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Que coisa problemática, complicou e muito.

- Tu é que quiseste vir para aqui, e "Shika" – gozou ela – a tua mãe é tão querida, adorei *-*

- Yare, yare – disse cansado, olhando a mulher à sua frente – Mas o que pensas que estás a fazer? O.Õ – disse ele, histérico e envergonhado.

...

* * *

E aqui está o primeiro capítulo, é pequeno e um pouco seco mas preferi dividir assim em vários e não pô-los muito grandes. O próximo vai ter um pouco mais de "acção" se é que me entendem mas nada do outro mundo, vamos com calma. xD

Obrigada por lerem e deixem review.

Beijinhos o/


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto e CIA não me pertencem. Tsc ¬¬

* * *

- Yare, yare – disse cansado, olhando a mulher à sua frente – Mas o que pensas que estás a fazer? O.Õ – disse ele, histérico e envergonhado.

- A tua mãe disse para me pôr como se estivesse em casa… só estou a fazer isso.

- Despindo-te ? O.Õ

- O quê? O.O Que perverso Nara Shikamaru. Já não bastava idiota, bebé chorão e preguiçoso, mais uma qualidade de génio *-* - dizia ela em tom de desboche – Só estou a tirar o quimono. Está aqui um calor infernal.

Temari desapertara o quimono para o tirar em seguida. O Nara não resistiu em olhá-la e apreciá-la. Era linda, tinha de admitir. Por baixo do quimono a loira trajava uns calções e um top básico branco, com um decote bem "visível" por sinal. Os seios fartos da rapariga pareciam querer sair decote fora enquanto ela ajeitava a blusa amarrotada. O Nara corou. Um monte de pensamentos invadiu-lhe a mente. Estava confuso, há já muito tempo que sentia algo diferente por ela, mas nunca arriscara a tentar nada e vê-la assim deixava-o apenas com mais desejo.

- Ah bem melhor né preguiçoso? Preguiçoso? Hey! Não é preciso babar – respingou Temari dando um tapa na cabeça do rapaz e rindo desbochada.

- Tsc, é difícil, mas vou tentar. Vamos mas é trabalhar. – disse dando-lhe um sorriso; ou melhor, O sorriso; aquele que deixava Temari louca, fosse qual fosse o motivo.

********

O tempo ia passando e tornava-se cada vez mais difícil concentrarem-se. Ele não tirava os olhos dela; era instintivo e surgiam-lhe um monte de pensamentos perversos, era mais forte do que ele. Por outro lado, ela já estava irritada _"Mas porque é que ele não pára de olhar? Será que pareço uma atracção turística?"._ Temari sorriu sarcástica e Shikamaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Algum problema idiota?

- Não, nenhum. Estava só aqui a pensar, com este calor já dormia um bocado.

- Tsc, idiota… olha, eu cá já comia era alguma coisita.

- Então vem.

- Hum?

- Lanchar.

Temari seguiu-o pela casa até à cozinha onde deu graças por a mãe dele já lá não estar.

-Então que queres comer?

-Algo fresco, muito fresco!

-Bem, tenho aqui gelado de morango e baunilha, queres?

-Epá, epá, o meu preferido e tudo. Claro que quero… Até parece que estavas à minha espera – disse, sorrindo-lhe abertamente.

-Pois é; toma a colher.

-E a taça sff?

-Come da caixa e podes comê-lo todo! Vai… - sorriu-lhe também.

Os olhos da rapariga reluziram e atacou logo em seguida o gelado. Shikamaru admirava-a divertido e encantado. _"Uma problemática como ela…tsc… era capaz de ficar a olha para ela, para sempre"._

- PREGUIÇOSO!

-Diz…

-Ajuda-me a comê-lo. – O biquinho fingido que Temari lhe deu, fê-lo sorrir sarcástico.

-O quê? Não me apetece.

-Óh, vá lá… ^^

-Pronto está bem ¬¬

Pegou numa colher e começou a comer, de frente para ela. Ele já estava a ficar tenso e então quando viu um pedaço a escorrer pelo canto da boca da loira, enquanto ela lambia os lábios, foi o seu auge. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa, olhou-a nos olhos e pousou o dedo sobre o canto dos lábios e limpou.

-Já está – disse, perdido nos olhos da Sabaku.

- Obrigada…- ela murmurou gentilmente. Era estranho, mas estavam a adorar.

Estavam ambos inclinados sobre a mesa, a poucos palmos de distância, a fitarem-se enquanto comiam o gelado, cuja caixa estava a ser agarrada pela mão de Temari. Shikamaru juntara a sua mão à dela. Arrepiaram-se ao toque. Nenhum conseguia explicar o que se passava mas sentiam-se extremamente bem. Bem demais até.

Ouvem um ruído e percebem que é a porta a abrir-se. Assustaram-se e largaram as mãos.

-Vá Shikaku, não sejas preguiçoso! Despacha-te com os sacos!

-Yare, yare, mulher problemática

- Filho, voltámos ^^

-Já deu para perceber ¬¬

-Ó Temari. Ainda aqui estás, que bom!

-Sim, Senhora Yoshino.

-Ah por favor, trata-me só por Yoshino. Olha este é o Shikaku, pai desse preguiçoso aí.

Temari soltou um leve riso. – Oi senhor Nara. Muito prazer!

-Oi Temari.

-Sim, sim, muito bonito, agora temos um trabalho para acabar. – disse Shikamaru já irritado. Saiu da cozinha arrastando Temari pela mão.

-Hey, eu sei andar sozinha!

-Pronto, pronto.

-Idiota

Da cozinha dava para ouvir "a discussão".

-É ela?

-Parece que sim. Finalmente o nosso querido filho encontrou alguém…-disse Yoshino emocionada.

********

-Ai, és mesmo parecido com o teu pai, ahahah, tenho pena da tua mãe. – dizia Temari desbochada.

-Aff, não compliques, coitado é de mim, com uma vida tão problemática!

Temari ria divertida deitada na cama do rapaz.

-Estou cansada! Vou fazer uma pausa.

-Na minha cama?

-Sim porquê? Afinal é como se estivesse em minha casa! – disse ela cínica, deitando-lhe a língua de fora.

-Então chega-te para lá.

- Nani??

-Se tu descansas então eu também tenho esse direito! – exclamou ele deitando-se, por fim, ao lado dela. Ficaram calados a observar um ponto qualquer no tecto. Os seus corpos emanavam calor por todos os lados e ao mínimo toque arrepiavam-se logo. _"Que sensação"._ Sem dizer nada Temari aproximou a sua mão à do Nara. Ele, claro está, não reclamou e aproximou-se ainda mais dela. Às tantas já acariciavam a mão um do outro, sem nem ao menos desviarem o olhar do tecto. Até que por fim, após carícias mútuas, já com a vergonha posta de lado e num gesto afectuoso, entrelaçaram os dedos.

- SHIKAMARU!!!!

* * *

_Bem, está aqui mais um capítulo. ^^_

_Deixem review sim?_

_Beijinhos ***_


	3. Chapter 3

Não, Naruto e CIA não me pertencem

* * *

- SHIKAMARU!!!! – Gritou Yoshino; com o susto eles soltaram-se de tal maneira que Shikamaru foi parar ao chão.

- Diz mãe.

-Desculpem interromper, mas já é quase hora de jantar, vim só avisar que daqui a dez minutos o comer está pronto.

-Ah claro, desculpe Yoshino perdi a noção do tempo, vou já embora. – interveio Temari levantando-se e vestindo o quimono.

-Embora? Mas vais jantar cá!

- NANI? O.O – perguntaram em uníssono – não é necessário a sério, eu vou a um restaurante – desculpou-se Temari.

"_Isto está a ir longe demais…"_

-Querida, eu insisto, come cá por favor.

-Óh, já que faz tanta questão, eu agradeço. ^^

- Perfeito. *-* Venham para a mesa.

********

-O pai?

-Não sei. Deve estar no quarto vou lá chamá-lo.

Yoshino saiu em direcção ao quarto e após um curto período de silêncio ouve-se gritos, coisas a partirem-se.

-É a tua mãe? O.O – perguntou Temari, meio assustada.

-É ¬¬ … Tsc, problemática. – respondeu o moreno constrangido.

-O teu pai vai ficar bem?

-Sim, já é normal. – _"Ainda por cima teve que apanhar com uma cena dos meus pais."_

Minutos mais tarde já estavam todos sentados à mesa a comerem e a falar, na realidade era só Yoshino e Temari que falavam pois os outros dois não se atreviam a interferir.

-A Yoshino é uma óptima cozinheira, nunca tinha comida nada tão delicioso – elogiou Temari empanturrada.

-Óh, obrigada, és tão querida – Agradeceu enquanto levantava os pratos.

-Eu ajudo! – Ofereceu-se Temari.

- NÃO!!!! – Todos assustaram-se com o rugido da senhora Nara. – Quer dizer, não é necessário, vamos para a sala, os homens que tratem da loiça.

-Mãe, temos trabalho a fazer.

-Shikamaru, têm muito tempo para isso, não é por 10 minutos que não o vão conseguir acabar; vem Temari.

- Claro 'Shika' – ela insistia com aquele nome, apenas a mãe o tratava assim – com calma.

Shikamaru ficou petrificado "Que raiva. Aquela problemática só me traz problemas ¬¬"

-Yô, Shikamaru?

-Hum?

-Precisamos falar.

"_Nããããooo!!!!"_

-Conversa de homens.

"_Nãããããããoooo!!! Isto não podia correr pior, era só o que me faltava."_ Por dentro, estava transtornado mas por fora aparentava a sua calma natural.

- Que chatice, o que é que queres?

-É ela?

-Ela o quê?

-Bem para a trazeres aqui a jantar e ainda para mais esse brilho nos olhos, é ela não é?

"_O quê? Primeiro: viemos aqui, para estarmos mais à vontade; segundo: o jantar, ideias da mãe; e terceiro: brilho nos olhos, mas que raio?"._ Apesar de tudo ele não podia negar. Sim, era ela, amava-a, só queria tê-la consigo, sem mais ninguém a interromper… - Sim, é!

-Eu sabia! Nota-se logo, a tua mãe está radiante.

-E não havia de estar porquê? Elas são iguaizinhas, assustam-me de morte, não as consigo entender. – Observa-as na sala a cochichar – Olha para elas, cheias de sorrisinhos, mas o que é que terá piada?

Shikaku riu. _"Como as pessoas mudam."_ – Bem, aconselho-te a despachares isto aqui para ires lá resolver a situação.

-Que problemático…

Acabaram de arrumar a cozinha e dirigiram-se à sala, e qual não foi o maior espanto quando Shikamaru se deparou com as duas mulheres, com uma álbum de fotografias na mão. Fotografias! Dele! Nu!!

-Mas que…?

-Ó Shika estava a mostrar à Temari umas fotos tuas de quando eras pequenino, todos te confundiam com uma menina…

-Sim, Shika, eras tão 'pequenino'…

"_É impressão minha ou aquela frase teve duplo sentido? À frente dos meus pais!! É por isso que te adoro Temari… Ah, já chega; vou acabar com esta palhaçada"_

-Vamos Temari.

-Vamos? Onde? – Inquiriu curiosa.

-Embora, está a ficar tarde e ainda temos de te arranjar um quarto…

-Claro, claro. – Ela percebera o desconforto dele e achou que o melhor era não contestar. – Bem Yoshino, senhor Nara, vou indo. Até à próxima e obrigada por tudo!

-Ah de nada. A porta está sempre aberta para ti. Estou muito orgulhosa do meu Shikamaru. Conseguiu arranjar a mulher ideal. Até à próxima querida ^^.

Ambos pararam. "Mulher ideal?" Ficaram estáticos e coraram, nem conseguiam dizer mais nada. Ela fora apanhada desprevenida, assim como ele. Apenas saíram sem dizer nada.

Caminhavam agora em silêncio; era tarde e poucas as pessoas na rua. Perdidos nos seus pensamentos. Até que, inconscientemente, pararam perto de um parque. Dirigiram-se para um dos bancos mais afastados e sentaram-se lá, de frente para a clareira e com as estrelas sobre eles. O silêncio tinha de ser quebrado.

-Ouve, Temari, desculpa…

* * *

Bem, está aqui mais um capítulo. ^^

O próximo é o último :P

Deixem review por favor, ficava muito agradecida ^^

Beijinho **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto e CIA não me pertencem

* * *

O silêncio tinha de ser quebrado.

-Ouve, Temari, desculpa…

"_O quê? Será que ouvi bem?"_

-Sabes, correu tudo mal, era suposto trabalharmos, não conheceres os meus pais, assistires a uma, tão frequente, discussão entre eles, jantares lá, veres-me nu e ainda teres de ouvir aqueles comentários…- Shikamaru dizia isto com uma certa revolta, olhando em frente para não ter de encará-la.

Temari estava boquiaberta, recompôs-se e mirou o céu estrelado.

-Desculpa? Mas estás parvo? Hoje foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida em muitos anos – Temari falava com um tom calmo na voz, Shikamaru desviara a sua atenção de um ponto qualquer no horizonte para encará-la. – Nunca mais digas isso. É claro que não são a família perfeita, até porque tal não existe, mas há amor. Os teus pais amam-se e amam-te a ti, tudo o que fazem é por amor. _"Família tão dedicada_." Eu dou valor a isso, pouco ou nada me lembro de algo semelhante se ter passado comigo. – Encarou-o. – Por isso devias estar grato.

Ela sorriu. O mais bonito e sincero sorriso que ele alguma vez presenciara. Os olhos dela reluziam enquanto falava. Ela realmente estava a dizer o que sentia. Ela, a mais problemática das mulheres a ser doce com ele. _"Até a mais problemática das mulheres torna-se doce com o homem que ama." _– Estas palavras ecoavam na cabeça do Nara. Era hora de agir.

-Obrigado problemática. – O sorriso. – E já agora podes ir lá a casa sempre que quiseres e precisares… E eu, vou estar sempre aqui para ti. – Dito isto agarrou a cara da kunoichi com as mãos e depositou um beijo na testa dela. A loira agarrou os braços dele, com receio que o momento acabasse. Estava tudo tão perfeito. Bom demais, até parecia um sonho. Era agora, ela também agiria.

Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, algo frio e suave já havia pousado sobre os seus lábios. Assustou-se, não pensou que ele fosse capaz de fazê-lo. Simplesmente deixou de pensar e entregou-se, dando-lhe passagem para a língua entrar. Salivas misturavam-se e as respirações falhavam… Separaram-se em busca de algum ar e Shikamaru encostou a sua testa na de Temari.

-Amo-te. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo. Desta não estavam à espera, riram os dois e beijaram-se mais uma vez.

********

A noite avançava e eles continuavam ali, debaixo das estrelas, demonstrando todo o amor reprimido.

-Shikamaru…preciso ir – disse ofegante.

-Sim, vamos… - respondeu, beijando todo o pescoço da loira.

Temari percebeu que aquilo não ia acabar por isso, e mesmo contra a sua vontade, afastou-se dele, deu um sorriso malicioso e declarou:

- Preguiçoso, já disse que precisava ir! E já agora, que horas são?

-1h da manhã.

-O QUÊ????

-Pois…

-E agora? Já está tudo fechado. Onde vou dormir? Ah, a culpa é toda tua idiota. DISTRAISTE-ME!!

-Agora a culpa é minha! Ainda à pouco não te queixavas.

-Grrr… Cala-te e pensa onde vou dormir!

-Vem.

-Hum?

-Bora.

-Onde?

-Para minha casa.

-O quê?

-Está tudo fechado e temos de acabar os relatórios, por isso vamos, a não ser que queiras dormir debaixo da ponte. – Disse sorrindo-lhe. Esticou o braço e puxou-a, dando-lhe um selinho. Deram as mãos e seguiram caminho de volta à residência do Nara. Quando lá chegaram as luzes estavam acesas.

-Mas o que é que…

-SHIKAMARU!!!

-Que se passa?

-Isso pergunto eu. Onde andava tu, meu menino?

-Eu disse-te que ia levar a Temari. Aí não encontramos nenhum hotel decente aberto e com vagas e por isso voltamos. E além disso temos mesmo que acabar os relatórios.

Yoshino acalmara-se, depois reparou nas mãos dos dois à sua frente, sorriu com os olhos a brilharem.

-Ah, claro, claro! Vão e trabalhem ^^ ; bem eu vou-me deitar.

"_Esta mulher está cada vez pior __¬¬"_

Entraram no quarto. Shikamaru aproveitou para trancar a porta e Temari sorriu-lhe malicioso, beijando-o com paixão. Na cama. Os dois. Desejo e muito amor, o ambiente aquecia.

-Shika, emprestas-me uma camisa tua? Só tenho esta roupa aqui e assim ficava mais à vontade.

Ele fez o pedido e quando voltou já a loira estava em lingerie; branca, clara como a pele dela.

O Nara apreciava todo aquele corpo com os olhos, desde as curvas, as pernas, o peito, a barriguinha lisa… Uma deusa, sem dúvida.

-Vá preguiçoso…

Ele já pouco ouvia. O instinto falava mais alto. Agarrou-a e beijou-a. Necessitado e com volúpia, acariciando todas as partes daquele corpo maravilhoso. Ela fazia o mesmo. Os gemidos já escapavam da boca de ambos.

-Shikamaru, temos de parar. Aqui não…Hum… Os teus pais…

-Tens razão. – Parou de súbito, em cima dela. Deu-lhe mais um beijo, este era calmo, transmitindo toda a doçura e amor. Deu-lhe a camisa e ela vestiu-a. Estavam ambos ofegantes. _"Que dia…" _

Deitados na cama fresca, Shikamaru com uma mão atrás da cabeça e com a outra acariciava os cabelos da loira. Temari deitada sobre o peito dele suspirava. Ambos sorriam. Estavam verdadeiramente felizes…

* * *

E é isso ^^

Já acabou, espero que tenham gostado, e por favor deixem review com a vossa opinião, seja para dizer que está boa ou má, ou para dizer que soube bem ou que deu vontade de vomitar, ou até mesmo as melhoras que tenho de fazer xDD

Agradecia do fundo do coração. ^^

Beijinhos ***


End file.
